paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Era Part II
Hi Andrew here. As you may know previously that I helped my wolfpack defeat the dholes and as well as that I joined the Paw Patrol and built in a portal so I could see my pack once in a while. I have been going there at least once a day so I could spend some time with my brothers. It is almost Christmas and we all celebrate Christmas even the wolfpack does so I am happy they know what it is. I was in the jungle on December 23 and I have been fighting with companions for about two weeks or so. I also known that one thing during the last couple of days I have been getting news that a pack of tigers been moving in. Andrew:Hey Ryder I may have to go back to the jungle Ryder:Why is that Andrew:There is a new pack of tigers moving in and I have to find all I can about them I will go there once a day dont worry though I will be fine Ryder:Alright remember our Winter Show is tomorrow Andrew:If you need me you know who to call well you know what I mean right Chase:You have to go Andrew Andrew:Yes but I have to do this alone guys Chase:Alright but.... Rubble:Come back in one piece Andrew:I will be back don't worry All of the pups pounced me and licked me continously Andrew:Alright guys gotta go bye I went into the portal landing at Akru's den Akru:Huh what Over in India since it was 2 pm pacific time it was nearly 3 at night in India Andrew:Sorry Akru I totally forgot the times mind if I sleep with you Akru:What about your den Andrew:Someone took over my den remember Akru:Alright then you can try to get comfy Andrew:I'll try since its afternoon in America I tried to sleep but I got to sleep since its night and I woke up before Akru and headed out to the lake to see Bagheera sleeping in the tree Andrew:Those tigers, if they are foe, they better watch out Bagheera:Hey Andrew what are....you doing up so early Andrew:I am always up this early Bagheera Bagheera:Sorry its been...a long time Akru:Hey finally found ya Bagheera:How is that christmas ceremony going Akru Akru:Its going great but we have that Christmas Show in his world Andrew:Yep just me, him and Sura Bagheera:Well what about the celebration here Andrew:Well first of all everyone in the jungle who celebrates Christmas will be coming including me Bagheera:Alright then Andrew:Um Akru where is Sura Akru:Up at Council Rock with mother Andrew:Alright the Winter Show starts soon thanks Akru I went up to Council Rock to find about 10 wolves including Sura and Luri ?:Ah its Andrew ?:What it is him They all started cheering then I went to Sura and Luri Luri:What made you come so early Andrew:Me, Akru and Sura are heading to the Winter Show in Adventure Bay remember Luri:Yes you may go Andrew:Thank you Sura:Alright then lets go where is Akru Andrew:He is waiting for us We went to Akru's den then into the portal and into Adventure Bay Andrew:Alright lets go I headed down with Akru and Sura Andrew:Has it started yet Ryder:Yes it is just about to start Chase:You made it Zuma:He's hewe Rubble:Wow you brung Akru and Sura Then we saw Lala, Maki and their cubs come down to the show Akru:You guys came Maki:The cubs wanted to see Andrew sing Andrew:Thats okay with me Mayor:Alright with the Winter Show underway we have Andrew to sing for us Andrew:Who are these two pups Ryder:This is Tracker and Everest Akru:Nice to meet you both Mayor:Alright Andrew we are ready for you Andrew:Alright time to sing.... I went up on stage then starting a speech Andrew:This first song isn't about winter but this is for my wolfpack.... I qued the music Andrew...Put your faith in what you most believe in Two worlds, one family Trust your heart Let fate decide To guide these lies we see A paradise untouched by man Within this worlds blessed with love A simple life, they live in peace Softly tread the sand below your feed now Two worlds, one family Trust your heart Let fate decide To guide these lives we see Beneath the shelter of the trees Only love can enter here A simple life, they live in peace Raise your head up Lift high the load Take strength from those that need you Build high the walls Build strong the beams A new life is waiting But danger's no stranger here No words describe a mother's tears No words can heal a broken heart A dream is gone, but where there's hope Somewhere something is calling for you Two worlds, one family Trust your heart Let fate decide To guide these lives we see Andrew:That was for you Akru, Sura, Maki, Lala now this next song is about Christmas some kids and dogs might recognize the song I qued the music yet again Andrew...Children sleeping Snow is softly falling Dreams are calling Likes bells in the distance We were dreamers Not so long ago But one by one We all had to grow up When it seems the magic slipped away We find it all again on Christmas Day Believe in what your heart is saying Hear the melody that's playing There's no time to waste There's so much to celebrate Believe in what you feel inside And give your dreams the wings to fly You have everything you need If you just believe Trains move quickly To their journey's end Destinations Are where we begin again Ships go sailing Far across the sea Trusting starlight To get where they need to be When it seems that we have lost our way We find ourselves again on Christmas Day Believe in what your heart is saying Hear the melody that's playing There's no time to waste There's so much to celebrate Believe in what you feel inside And give your dreams the wings to fly You have everything you need If you just believe x4 Just believe Everyone cheered including the pups and I had my own decision to stay and watch or go with the wolves and discover whats going on with the new pack Mayor:Wasn't that wonderful Andrew:Time to go guys if you want to Akru:Yeah we have to finish our festival Sura:Yeah ?:You were amazing We heard something in the distance such as a bomb as some sort Andrew:What was that ?:We found him he is right there Andrew:Guys run I will take this guy Akru:No Sura:The sons of Alexander stay together Andrew:Alright ?:Ha you should just give up ranger Andrew:Never Ultimate Animal Force morph ?:Hey get away from him There was a red ranger, a green ranger, a yellow ranger, a pink ranger and a blue ranger Andrew:No way you guys stay back we have to fight don't worry this is one time I got out my favorite weapon as they hid Andrew:Wolf Claw ?:You guys can't defeat me Andrew:We will see about that Ultimate Claw Attack He was badly injured as the other rangers attacked Andrew:You are going down Blaster....Final Blast ?:No He was destroyed and the other rangers morphed down and came to me ?:Hey wait up ?:That was amazing you have to join us Andrew:Sorry I have other things to worry about I morphed down ?:You are the jungle boy Andrew:Yes but I have other things to worry about and I know they will come for me but with that monster I don't think so, so I will go solo ?:But.... Andrew:If the world is at stake then call me but if they come for me that is their fault so call me if the world is at stake alright I went with Akru and Sura into the portal and back to the jungle Luri:You are back we have a problem about the new tiger herd they are friends of Shere Khan Andrew:Doesn't mean they are good but it kind've means they are bad The very next day was Christmas and me and Sura were finishing up the decorations. Andrew:Set that over there Luri:It is looking quite well Akru:Yep the ceremony is starting soon though will it be done in time Andrew:Yes it will We carefully got the rest of the decorations up then waited Andrew:Alright guys look its Hathi the Elephant ?:And look the deer and the monkeys Andrew:Everyone is here Luri:Alright no hunting for any of you Andrew has a feast ready for our eyes from the vegans to us meat eaters this was Andrew's idea of the ceremony now we will here from him Andrew:Thanks for coming to the ceremony everyone now this is how its going to work anyone who has Christmas songs on their mind will sing and the band will be playing throughout the day the feast will happen tonight just before sunset we can't eat anything till the feast alright its only a quarter of the day if you get so hungry I have some extra plants and meat so lets get the ceremony started The ceremony started here's who came, us, deer, monkeys, panthers, buffalo, elephants, and the rest who helped Simba our king in the past including Augustine the Owl, Bagheera and Baloo, Mother Wolf and her cubs abd Kaa the snake Andrew:Alright I will sing a song that very much about the circle of life.... .....Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhm ingonyama Nants ingonyama bagithi baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama Siyo Nqoba Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala From the day we arrive on the planet And blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life After the feast as well I literally had a choice to make live with the humans or the wolves one or the other. Akru is Andrew's wolf brother that loves him really much. He is very agilitic and has a big temper and likes fighting This is Andrew's other wolf brother who is much calmer who has cubs and the opposite of Akru Nicknamed the "Jungle Boy" he was raised by wolves and saved some friends as well. He loves his brothers Akru and Sura very much and loves to fight